


Ethan Hunt and a Weird Guy Named Alfred F. Jones

by IcedCappuccino (Icedcaramelcappuccino)



Series: Meeting the Background Players [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23818129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icedcaramelcappuccino/pseuds/IcedCappuccino
Summary: A young man approached Ethan Hunt who just kinda stood there. Yet this mysterious young man strangely knew too much both about his work and his personal life.
Series: Meeting the Background Players [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1716127
Kudos: 8





	Ethan Hunt and a Weird Guy Named Alfred F. Jones

**Author's Note:**

> I might turn this kind of fic into drabble series. A personification is meeting with their "special" people who work for them from background to keep them safe? I need to write 'em!
> 
> Mostly from action/spy series only though.
> 
> First one from my favorite spy action movie series, Mission impossible~
> 
> Hetalia by Himaruya Hidekaz  
> While Mission Impossible by Paramount Pictures

“Is running your hobby?”

Ethan whipped his head to the sound of a question that came from a blond young man that was standing beside him. He furrowed his eyebrows for the stranger’s strange question. Also, how could he didn’t even aware that someone walked and then just stood there beside him before the stranger decided to talk to him?

“Not really.” Short answer which gave away the impression to try to make the young stranger leave him alone. Too bad, this young man unfortunately couldn’t read Ethan’s air of uneasiness.

“Huh, but from some reports I’ve read. You’re always running and your friends… or are they just colleagues? They said about your running habit.”

Now Ethan’s instinct was flaring up and then decided to pay full attention to the stranger to straight-up facing him. He just noticed the height difference between them, obviously the young man way taller than him. Ethan too finally could see clearly the appearance of a said stranger. Seeing the stranger’s, he noticed lots of distinguishing features of a person that opened up a conversation with questions.

A young man that was no older than in his 20’s from how his face carried those youthful skin and expressions. Golden hair on his head with small part was sticking proudly against the gravity in the front part of his parting hair and a ‘nerd-style’ glasses neatly framed his eyes really grabbed Ethan’s attention. Meanwhile, the young man’s accent was obviously American with no hint from which state, truly what you would call Standard American Accent from those movies or series made him look ordinary American. Oh, this young man wore an expensive suit that tailored perfectly to match his body. At the lapel part, there’s a white star pin complement his formal appearance.

This man obviously worked for the government, but where? There’s no way this stranger worked at intelligence agency or some sort because despite how normal his looks were at first glance, yet the weird strand of hair indicated something amiss with this guy which obviously an attention-grabber. After all, he worked for Impossible Mission Force that pretty much kinda had privilege above all alphabet soup agencies in the USA government that easy for him to identify those agents. Story-short, this young man was bizarrely mysterious.

“Who are you?”

This weird guy just beamed his wide friendly smile which made Ethan uncomfortable.

“Really? Out of all the questions you asked, you ended up giving me the boring one. I thought you would ask something like my hobby or...” Ethan’s sharp gaze was enough to shut the young man’s rapid talking.

“Who are you and where is my friend?”

Another smile, but this time not that wide and bright like before.

“My name is Alfred F. Jones and don’t worry, your friends are okay and I’m pretty sure they have their own daily activities today. I only met them last year and about that running thingy? Well, I need to know because that was the yearly evaluation for all agencies in this country. It’s mandatory explanations, Dude.”

Ethan was taken aback by how easy this young man named Alfred F. Jones changed his talking style from formal to casual with the word “Dude” added at the end of his sentence.

“What do you mean, Mr. Jones?”

The man named Jones just adjusted his glasses, “please call me Alfred because Mr. Jones only makes me feel like I’m old and I’m not THAT old y’know! I still couldn’t believe how your operation caused a desperate protocol to get activated! It’s unforgivable how IMF Secretary Dude ended up dead!”

“Sorry...” Why did Ethan suddenly feel guilty when Alfred kinda blamed him for the death of the IMF Secretary? Wait, how could Alfred even know the real cause of the IMF Secretary’s death!? Both Ethan’s eyes decided to look at Alfred sharply.

“Why are you talking in cryptic like that, Alfred? How could you even know the real cause of the Secretary of IMF’s death!? His real cause of death was classified!”

Alfred just laughed, a genuine and free laugh. He wiped some tears that formed in the corner of his eyes and took out a handkerchief which he then used to clean his glasses.

“Yeah, I know everything happens in this country or at least need to know. It’s important, despite as annoying as officials are, the IMF Secretary was a good man and much more fun than current secretary Dude. Oh, right… actually what I want to talk with you, again? Man, why do I sound like Artie when talking in cryptics like this!?” Alfred closed his eyes, Ethan felt like the need to hold his breath. Why did he feel nervous all of a sudden?

Ethan rolled his eyes, "then, why are you talking to me like this?"

“Oh right I forgot about that, I- I just want to say thank you though. I know this sounds lame but, you kinda save my ass for numerous times. Although I end up… clean some messes in secrecy especially with Kremlin and how Russia...n’s government almost started a nuclear war, well… the stupid, pretentious Limey too with their stupid The Syndicate thi- ugh I’m talking too much again!”

Ethan lifted his left eyebrow, he didn’t understand with Alfred’s weird grateful speech for him. But a right hand that was offered by Alfred accepted by Ethan. Both just shake their hand and Ethan noted that the skin of the young man was the opposite of his youthful face, he could feel how rough Alfred’s hand skin which was covered with small calluses.

“I just do what I can do.” That’s the only thing Ethan said and he thought it was enough reply for Alfred’s weird grateful speech.

An amused smile with sparkling eyes was given by Alfred upon hearing Ethan's nonchalant reply.

“Of course you will say that… oh, how about we eat? I'm kinda hungry, Dude. Treats on me of course!”

“N-no need, Alfred. I’m okay. Besides, I’m not hungry yet.”

“Nah, I want to eat with you and talk about normal things. These super-secret spy talks make me hungry. C’mon, I’m the one who will pay! How about hobbies? Or talking about this week's Football match? At least coffee sounds good for this hour!”

Now Ethan started to feel irritated with mindless talks but the more he thought, this mysterious young man was genuine and meant no harm, he still couldn’t decipher which position Alfred’s work was and how he could know everything about all US secret intelligence agencies.

“Fine, let’s have… coffee before lunch. There’s a cafe close to where we’re standing. They have good coffee and sandwiches.”

Alfred finally stopped his mindless rambling and held both Ethan’s hands. Ethan tried to pry Alfred's hand because the young man just invaded his personal space.

“Wait really? You're agree with my request? Finally! I always wanted to ask you out-wait that sounds not right- I want to talk with you, and by mean... lots and lots of stories, talks, and maybe you can even be my friend. Man, there's so much to talk about that I'm now too excited.”

Yep, this mysterious young man acted too much like an overly excited puppy and shattered his mysterious plus professional aura. Yet, strangely this kind of immature character of Alfred’s kind of perfect for him, Ethan thought. Also, he secretly felt knew him quite well and somehow close like he already knew Alfred for a long time.

For some unexplainable reasons too, he agreed to trust this man.

“Is it okay for me to talk about my ex-wife?” Why? Ethan mused. Out of all mindless talks, he chose this question?

Alfred once again decided to beam his wide smile. His eyes were showing a warm impression like he was proud of Ethan’s choice of topic to talk to.

“Her name is Jules, err.. I mean Julia, right? Dr. Julia Anne ‘Jules’ Meade-Hunt? Amazing woman. It must be hard for you to let her go...”

Yeah, Ethan was resuming his thought, Alfred really both knew too much and strangely this weird trait of his fits to add to overall his abnormal personality. Seems like it was okay for Ethan to loosen up his defense around the bizarre young man.

“Quite hard because I love her, but duty calls.”

Unlike Alfred’s wide smile from before, Ethan's recent response instead triggered a melancholic smile from him.

Alfred looked at him sadly and took a deep breath, “yeah… duty calls.”

Ethan decided to not talk anymore and walk to the left direction while he waved his left hand to tell Alfred to follow him. Alfred opts to follow Ethan from behind.


End file.
